


Lost Hope

by Avllill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, MT Prompto AU, MT!Prompto, Magitek, Poor Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avllill/pseuds/Avllill
Summary: After Prompto is pushed of the train by Noctis, he ends up in Gralea, the capital of Niflheim. Unable to escape he can only wait for Noctis to come and save him. But he is too late.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the MT Prompto AU that Chocobaes on Tumblr came up with. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 Prompto woke up to the sight of Ardyn sitting on a chair, he looked around, feeling panic building up. He started struggling against the device holding him up. «Where am I?» his voice was filled with panic.

«Oh my, oh my. It has been a while since I have seen one of your kind» Ardyn mused, completely ignoring Prompto’s question. «The spy MT's, humanoids developed to blend in and collect information. And you, the first prototype. First successful one that is. I’m sure you can work out what happened to the failed ones.» Ardyn circled him like a hawk eyeing its prey.

Prompto could feel an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ardyn probably knew a lot about his life, about his relationship with Noctis and everything. Ardyn suddenly stopped in front of Prompto, examining his face. «Such a pretty face, I see why the prince took a liking to you.» He said scornfully.

«Shut up!» Prompto barked. He wasn't going to hang there and just listen to Ardyn making fun of him. «My my, such bite, I must say you are pretty aggressive.» Ardyn just continued mocking him. The blond man gritted his teeth in anger.

Suddenly a phone was in front of his face, his phone. The chocobo charm was undoubtably his. «It’s yours, correct? How charming. Did you get it from your dear prince?» Prompto was about to say something, but Ardyn cut him off «I’ll leave it here for the time being,» Ardyn put the phone down on the table in front of him. «Fuck off» Prompto mumbled. The chancellor laughed "well, we better get started. We have limited time". Prompto was knocked out as Ardyn walked away with a menacing laugh.

 

 

How long had passed, Prompto didn’t know. The cell was void of any windows, he couldn't sleep and his stomach was rumbling. He had no way of telling the time. Ardyn came by his cell now and then. Just to remind him how helpless he was. But mostly it was doctors and technicians that were there, running tests and fixing things on him.

The phone was still lying there, reminding him of his friends, and of his freedom.

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another doctor coming in, but Prompto soon went back to his thoughts, not deeming them interesting enough to pay attention. However the doctor stopped right in front of him and pried his eyes open. Prompto made a noice of complaint, earning him a slight electric shock. The doctor ran a few more tests, checking his sight, hearing and sense of smell.

Then he turned to the technician currently in the room. Prompto could not make out everything they spoke of, but he caught a few words, «switch… tomorrow…. parts…» he knew it was something about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The doctor and technician left the room.

Prompto turned his attention down to his phone, which was still, to his dismay, placed conveniently on the table in front of him. Suddenly it lit up, the name Best Bud appeared on the screen and the chocobo music filled the room. Prompto could feel his heartbeat speeding up. Nobody was here, luckily, but Prompto could still not do anything with the phone. The music came to pass.

One unanswered call. Why was Noct calling him? Wasn't he mad at him? Wasn't that why he was pushed off the train? Tons of questions were swirling in his head. Deep down he knew that what had happened, those words, those hateful looks, the push… it was never meant for him. But he couldn't help but to feel that it was. He had always been painfully aware of his past, his birthplace. Of course Noct didn’t know, Prompto had made sure of that, unless Ardyn had told him. Prompto could feel anger building up, it was not Ardyn’s place to tell Noct about his past. He struggled against the contraption holding him up, but was given a moderately big electric shock.

He slumped back into the device with a shaky sigh. His mind went back to the first day he was here. He had always known he was an MT, the barcode made sure he always remembered that. But a prototype for a spy MT, that was new to him. Had he only befriended Noct because some programming told him he should? The doubt started settling in. What if his friendship with the others were just staged? Prompto was disgusted by the thought. Had he just been a pawn in Ardyn’s game?

 

 

Prompto could feel a foreign feeling in his eye sockets. He blinked a few times, trying to rid of the feeling. It was still there. It was a slightly different sensation than an itch, but it was more like something that was not supposed to be there was there. He blinked a few more times, trying to feel if there was any different about his eyes. Still nothing. He tried looking at any reflective surface, nothing.

Suddenly Ardyn walked in, a smug smile on his face. «Enjoying your new eyes?» he asked. Prompto looked in horror at Ardyn. «Now, now, it suits you,» he paused. « Would you like to see?» Prompto nodded slowly, feeling the anger building up in his stomach, wondering why they switched out his eyes, and to what. What would happen now, would they have complete outlook on whatever he saw? The thought angered him greatly. Ardyn then got out a mirror, showing Prompto his new asset.

Prompto gasped audibly. His eyes were a slightly glowing red. The sclera was a slightly grayish white. Had he looked even better, then he would have noticed a mechanic look to them.

«Of course we will cover these up with special made lenses when you are out on missions, but these new eyes of yours have some special abilities, which involves camera, night vision and so on, you catch my drift. You’ll get the details when you are finished.» Ardyn stopped and turned around. «I’m sure your prince won’t mind it, after all, you have told him what you are, haven't you?» Prompto growled lowly and struggled against the contraption. «SHUT UP!» he yelled. This only earned him a big electric shock from the device he was stuck in and a chuckle from Ardyn. «It doesn't seem like your prince is coming? After all, why are you going through all of this if he was?» he quietly left the room after that with a smile on his face.

Everything was going according to plan. Prompto all alone again. He looked down, Ardyn was right. If Noct really was on his way, why wouldn't he be here by now? So much time had passed, they had even managed to implement new eyes. Only the astrals knew what else they had already or will implement in the future. Subconsciously, Prompto knew he should be feeling sad or betrayed, but he only felt anger and hatred. Laughing bitterly, he leaned back. He wasn't worth going after in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its here. Finally done. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Days had probably passed since Prompto got his new eyes. He couldn't feel the difference anymore. More was installed as well, enhanced ears and nose as well as a microchip for extra storage of memories, sounds, smells and images. Perfect for spying.

His body had been degraded to just an asset for the empire to use. All because Noct wouldn’t come. It was all Noct’s fault. Noct didn’t care for him, Prompto had gotten familiar with that thought by now.

If he ever saw Noct again, it would end badly for the prince.

Prompto was taken aback of the thought. That was not his thought, not at all. He wouldn’t think that about Noct. Right?

It wasn’t Noct’s fault Prompto was not the top priority. After all, it was more important to get the crystal, to save the world. Prompto could wait, couldn't he? He was a bit unsure, seeing how many modifications they had already done on him. There was no telling how long it would be until there would be no more Prompto, just a magitek soldier.

He closed his eyes, he did not want to feel anything anymore. There were just negative feelings for him here. He hadn't felt anything good in a long time. He wanted out.

The screen of his phone lit up again, the familiar name appeared, Best Bud. Prompto could feel the irritation rise. «SHUT IT UP!» he yelled, not bearing to listen to the all familiar tune. He growled in frustration as the phone continued to ring. His mind told him to smash it, to destroy the device, but he was stuck.

After a while it stopped and Prompto sighed in relief, but right in that moment, a doctor came into the room. He stopped in front of Prompto and began running some tests. Prompto couldn’t care less what happened now. As long as he stayed alive, it would be okay. Probably. Hopefully.

He started wondering what would happen if Noct came now. He was still himself, to a certain extent. But his mind was still his as far as he knew. How would they react to the changes they had done to him? Would they push him away?

It wouldn’t surprise him if they did.

Would they kill him? Would they be mad?

Probably. There was nothing stopping them from doing it. He didn’t exactly look the same anymore. Red eyes and pale skin was not exactly a good sign.  
He laughed bitterly to himself, his appearance could be linked to one of a vampire, and not those sparkly ones. Ignis would probably be worried if he had this skin tone when he still was with them, but now he would probably be disgusted or maybe even scared.

Noctis would probably be repulsed, distraught and maybe scared too. Prompto couldn't help but to feel a slight fear of that actually happening if they came now.

He soon started thinking that it would be better if they didn’t come at all.

 

  
Prompto woke up, his body feeling foreign. His thoughts were unknown. Everything was so different. He felt apathetic. Nothing phased him anymore. Not even the teasing Ardyn bothered Noct with as he was struggling through the maze that is the Zegnautus Keep.

He knew Noct was on his way now, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel worried, scared or happy.

Noct’s voice was strained and laced with desperation. He really was looking for Prompto, he was probably worried as well.

Prompto would have felt bad. If it weren't for what he had gone through lately. Had Noct only come quicker, then none of this would happen.

Suddenly the claps around his arms and legs opened. Prompto fell to his knees, and struggled with standing up. He hadn't used his legs in a while. The first thing he did when standing, however, was to throw the phone across the room. Remembering all the pain, misery and irritation it had caused him. He then proceeded with cracking every bone in his body, he was extremely stiff from standing in that device.

After focusing on getting is body in place, he noticed the room had been emptied. Nothing was left, except the device and a chair. Prompto looked around, a tad confused, but shook it off. It didn’t matter to him anymore.

His development was complete, that could be the only possibly solution to why he was let out. And his theory was soon confirmed as Ardyn walked in with a confident smirk on his face.

«Enjoying your freedom, Prompto?» he said the name with hidden disgust. Prompto stood there quietly, not feeling like moving or talking at the moment.

«You are finally done. And just in time. Prince Noctis has come for a visit and I thought, wouldn’t it be nice if you paid him a visit? He came for you after all,» Ardyn continued. Prompto nodded slowly.

Ardyn held out his hand «Hand me your wristband» he commanded. Prompto slowly took it off, revealing the barcode underneath, and handed it to Ardyn with no hesitation. Ardyn placed it on the chair.

The chancellor inspected Prompto. Admiring the first spy MT that had been made. The skin was too pale, he noted. He had to go without the lenses as they weren't made yet, but that would have to do.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two as Ardyn continued checking and testing. Everything was working perfectly. Prompto’s old self was gone. Only an empty, dead shell had replaced him. The experiment was a success.

Now his attention turned onto the current problem, Prince Noctis. He turned to Prompto with a stern look «Your first mission will be as following-«

Noctis could feel his heart beating. Running quickly through the halls, he grew more and more desperate. Was he getting closer to Prompto? Ardyn’s commentary was pissing him off. He was mocking him while he was looking for his potentially hurt, or worse, dead, best friend. He shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. Not yet at least. Prompto was still alive, he must be. Ignis and Gladio was also still gone. Perhaps they had already found Prompto and they were just waiting for him, and they would get the crystal and restore light to the world. Wishful thinking like this kept his moral up. He could not falter now. He had to be strong and keep on going. For Prompto.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis walked into the small corridor, the only way to go from there. «In case there was any doubt, it’s a trap,» Ardyn’s voice was merely a whisper, taunting him. Of course it was a trap, but Noct wouldn’t turn back. Not now, not ever.

As he reached the end, the path got closed of by a panel of electricity. «Didn’t see that coming,» He mumbled sarcastically as he came to a halt.

The other side was also blocked off by electricity. The corridor was filled with the strange MT’s. Although they were still unmoving on the floor. He knew better than to let his guard down.

«Hurry, while you dawdle, people are dying, others are hurting,» Ardyns voice was back, mocking him. «You know, a little pain never hurt anyone.» Noct was practically fuming. Ardyn was fucking around with him.

One of the MT’s stood up. Noct didn’t miss a beat as he slashed out on the MT a few times, killing it effectively.

He looked around for any way of getting out of the trap. Getting an idea, he moved towards the way forward and slashed out on the device keeping him inside the corridor. It only resulted in a shock that threw Noctis backwards with a moderately big force. He groaned as he hit the ground.

His thoughts went to why he was here in the first place, in this hell hole of a maze. Oh, thats right, he pushed Prompto off the train. He felt guilt building up inside, he felt like he deserved this. «I’ve really gone and done it now,» he said as he got up and tried to keep looking for a way out.

A voice was heard in the distance. «Noct? Is that you?» His head perked up, was that Ignis? Or was he hearing things now?

«Hey! Noct! Can you hear us?» That was definitely Gladio. How did they find him? Maybe they had already found Prompto?

«Ignis, Gladio!» Noctis yelled back. Feeling hopeful that they could come and get him out of this trap.

«Where are you?» He heard Ignis speak again. Looking around, he tried to place himself. He couldn't think of anything. He thought back to were he came from, but just as he was about to say something, more MTs woke up. He completely forgot to answer Ignis as he was busy finding a way to effectively dispose of the current problem, but he couldn't be bothered with using his sword so he opted for using the ring instead.

The ring was tiresome to use. It took a lot of energy from him. However, it was better than potentially dying. He focused on doing the Alterna spell. It was the more energy-draining, but the most powerful again many enemies. As he finished the spell, his breathing was heavy, but the MTs were gone.

Thats when he noticed the device keeping him inside of the corridor had moved closer., limiting the space. Noct looked around yet again to find a way out. Nothing.

«Noct’s in trouble!» Gladio exclaimed. Noct sighed in relief. He had never been happier to see his friends.

«Gladio! There ought to be a kill switch nearby - find it!» Ignis said, calm and collected, but with a hint of worry.

Gladio looked at Ignis with doubt. «How do you know that?» Noct wanted to yell at Gladio to stop questioning Ignis right now. They didn’t have time for that now. He would rather not be fried alive.

«I believe that’s the reason we were brought here.» Ignis spoke with such conviction that the other two kept quiet. Gladio finally looking for the kill-switch. Noct waiting for the two panels of electricity to get turned off.

Gladio destroyed the switch as soon as he found it. Noct breathed relived out, his shoulders relaxing. «That was close,» Gladio mumbled as Noct stumbled out of the trap.

«How the hell’d you get here?» Noct asked when he was out, looking at his two friends. Gladio raised an eyebrow

«You’re welcome?» he said with a hint of laughter. Ignis shook his head lightly, one could see a hint of a relived smile there too. «Thanks». Noct smiled.

«After we were separated, we received help - from the usual suspect,» Ignis informed. Noct sighed. Of course. This was all a game. Ardyn wouldn’t kill Noct just yet. They had yet to find Prompto, and the crystal. Just a scare was good enough for him. Noct thought about it, his face twisted in disgust. How could a man be so cruel? Gladio interrupted his thoughts «That bastard is playing with us!» he paused «But at least we are together.» Noctis nodded. Gladio was right. Ardyn may be a sick and twisted man, but it was better to deal with him together than alone.

«All but one of us,» Ignis said, turned away from Noct and Gladio. Noct looked at the ground. His face solemn and filled with guilt. They hadn't found Prompto yet. His best friend was still in the hands of Ardyn and it was all his fault. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of any tears.

«Reunited with your retainers at last». Noct gritted his teeth as he heard Ardyn’s voice, «How very touching,» Ardyn finished. Noct ignored him and walked through the corridor, resuming the quest to find Prompto.

«I pray that you find your dear Prompto soon,» Ardyn said with a mocking laughter. Noct was about to snap when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked at Ignis, silently thanking him as they continued to walk.

The next room was a room with tons of buttons. Noct looked around, noticing a bright green light at one of the control panels, then looked up at the open door. «This door looks oddly important, it doesn't look like its supposed to be open. But I don’t mind,» he said and shrugged as he walked through the door. Ignis and Gladio followed. Ignis was slightly hesitant.

They followed the corridor and as it opened they saw multiple cells. The sight sent chills down Noctis’ spine. He shuddered as he walked past them. Who had lived here? How many? Could they have been children? He grimaced at the thought. Some cells had bunkbeds, others had strange contraptions that looked extremely uncomfortable.

They checked each and every cell. There was no sign of Prompto yet. There was one last cell they hadn't checked. Noctis had abandoned all hope of finding any hints for finding Prompto here.

They unlocked the cell door and walked in. As they looked around, Noctis saw something that made his heart drop. Prompto’s wristband was lying on a table beside the big contraption. It was accompanied by a tiny note. Noctis looked at it, it was undoubtably Prompto’s handwriting.

«You were too late, Noct,» he read out loud. His breath hitched, tears filled his eyes. Feelings of guilt, sadness, worry and anger clouded his mind and he sunk to the floor without a sound. His shoulders shook as he held the wristband in his hands. Prompto never took it off. Ever. Something must have happened, and it was all Noct’s fault. He doomed Prompto because he was so blinded by rage. How could he had done that? How could he had mistaken Prompto for Ardyn? He was not fit to be a king if he couldn't even tell the difference between his worst enemy and his best friend.

Ignis kneeled down beside Noct, giving him a hug to comfort him. He knew how close the two were and how horrible it was for him to loose Prompto. «It’s not your fault Noct,» he said reassuringly.

Gladio made a small hum from the edge of the room. He had gone to check out the rest of the room for anything else. He picked up a broken object and examined it, he gasped in surprise when he saw what it was. Prompto’s phone, in tiny pieces.

Kneeling by Noct, Gladio handed him the phone. Noct bit his lip as he saw the chocobo charm he had given Prompto a few years ago, it was still whole, unlike the phone. Maybe Prompto is still here somewhere. He should be alive, right? If they find him, then they would bring him back. They would go back to insomnia. Together. All of them. He stood up, dried his tears and spoke with newfound determination. «We will bring him back, I am getting Prompto back, even if it’s the last ting I do.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update ;A; 
> 
> Life has been kinda busy and it will be for the next few days. It may be a few days until the next one as well. (sorry ;-;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back from the dead, Jfc, I'm so sorry for taking so long coming out with this. Life got in the way and I got the worst writersblock ever.  
> (Why doesn't anyone tell me how difficult fighting scenes are to write?)  
>  
> 
> But its done now. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it

They walked back out through the corridor. None of them were talking. They had nothing to say.

Suddenly Ignis stopped. Gladio and Noct turned to him. «Noct, do you hear that?» he asked. Noct tried to listen for any suspicious sounds. Nothing. «Hear what?» he replied. Ignis looked thoughtful. «I’ve heard this sound before - on the train, just before your weapons failed you,» he paused, «it’s nearby, and it may hold the key to restoring your power.»

They started walking again, Noctis deciding to trust Ignis judgement on this. They opened the last door in the corridor and Ignis exclaimed, «It’s here.»

Gladio looked puzzled at Ignis. «Where?» he asked while Noct looked around. «In there, probably,» he pointed at the big room in the middle. They walked towards it, together. Not knowing what would meet them there.

 

Prompto could hear steps outside. They were here, presumably after stopping by the cells. A smirk crawled onto Prompto’s face as he heard them talking to each other quietly. Enhanced ears certainly had its perks, he mused. «We’ll restore your powers and then get back to the search for Prompto,» he heard Ignis say calmly. Noct’s voice trembled slightly as he spoke. «I just can’t believe we are back to square one.»

 

"It's locked," Noctis said as he looked up on the door. "The device must be in here."

Suddenly it the door opened, revealing a circular room with a throne in the middle. On the throne, sat someone. The person was slim, pale and with blonde messy hair. Noctis heart skipped a beat. "Prompto?" He whispered, walking slowly towards him.

The person looked up at them. An empty look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Noctis didn't notice, and just kept walking, hoping and praying that this was still Prompto, that Prompto was still in there.

"Prompto, please... please" he begged. Prompto stood up and walked towards Noct, summoning his gun from a black thick goo.

Noctis looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, walking slowly backward. "Hey, Prom..." he tried.

"And so his knight in shining armour finally arrived. It's so sad though. You won't have your happy ending and live happily ever after." Ardyn voice filled the room. "He was waiting for you, you know? Paying that you'd save him. So he told himself he couldn't die. Not until you found out who he really is. You know, he was born here, in this facility, destined to become a Magitek trooper."

"SHUT UP" Noct yelled, Ardyn laughed.  
A shot rang out through the throne room. A bullet flew right past Noct’s head. He turned to Prompto with wide eyes. «Wha-?» He managed to coax out before another shot was fired. Noctis dodged and rolled out of the way. «Prompto, what are you doing?!» The blonde stayed quiet, only moving closer. The black goo from earlier engulfed his hand and when it disappeared, Prompto was holding a guns in his hand. He aimed at Noct.

«Goodbye Noct» he said, his voice cold as ice. Noct could almost hear his hope shatter to a thousand bits at the scene. He chocked back a sob that was threatening to escape him.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, both Noctis and Prompto turned to the sound. They were faced with the sight of a broken machine. The machine that had stolen Noct’s magic. He felt a surge of electricity traveling through his body. His magic was back. The familiar sensation brought a tiny bit of hope back. He summoned his trusty blade and charged at Prompto.

Old Prompto was fast, there was no doubt about that. But this Prompto, he was so much faster and was moving with such precision, knowing and planning exactly where to step. He is colder and more calculated, less human. Before Noct even registered it, Prompto had gotten behind him. Noct turned around to see Prompto aiming at him. He threw the sword to right in front of him and warped there. Moving quickly, he knocked Prompto’s gun out of his hands.

Prompto was taken aback for half a second before summoning a sword from the black goo. He charged at Noctis, and Noctis blocked it before trying to parry it. Prompto stumbled backwards. When Noctis didn't immediately attack, he smirked.

«Can’t attack an old friend, Noctis?» Ardyn taunted over the speakers. Noct could feel the rage build up, but he couldn't let it control him. Prompto was still there, he was sure of it.

Noctis was too occupied with his thoughts so he failed to notice the doors to the throne room close, Gladiolus and Ignis on the other side, fighting other Magitek soldiers and daemons. He only snapped back to reality when he saw Prompto charge towards him. He was too late to block it and the sword glazed over his skin, leaving a small cut. He didn’t think anything off it and went straight back to attacking.

The prince managed to disarm Prompto and he pinned him down before he could do anything. With the sword tip against his throat, he just laughed. The laugh was hollow, mechanical, there was nothing human about it. But still Noct was hesitating, it still looked like Prompto, his best friend. He couldn't kill him. He started shaking, loosening a bit up on the pressure of the sword towards Prompto’s throat.

«What a weak king,» Prompto derided, «Can’t even properly kill his enemies.»

The words sparked a momentarily feeling of anger and betrayal, and for lack of better judgement he trust the sword forwards.

For a moment Noctis saw the same expression Prompto had when he fell of the train. Prompto was gaping for breath, like a fish out of water. Blood mixed with black goo was pouring out of the gaping wound in the throat and his mouth. Half a minute later, he fell limply to the floor.

Only now did it dawn on Noct what he had done. He dropped to his knees beside Prompto, dropping his sword. Tears started pouring down his cheeks. «I’m sorry Prompto, I’m so sorry,» He whispered and looked at his former best friend. Blood was still pouring out of the wound.

The door to the trone opened and right outside was Gladio and inis standing. They hurried over to Noct and Prompto. Gladio picked up Prompto to carry him somewhere else, away from Noct, away from them. Ignis stayed behind to comfort Noctis, who was sobbing and muttering apologies to Prompto.

«How does it feel to have killed your own best friend, Noct?» Ardyn’s voice filled the room, taunting him. Noctis held his head, not wanting to listen. «He hoped to see you again, for you to see the real him.» Ardyn just continued speaking. «This was probably not how he wanted it to go. But he couldn't change where he was from. Or what he was. He executed his mission perfectly, and now he is dismissed. Forever.

Noctis yelled in frustration and threw a dagger at the closest speaker, it exploded in sparks. Ignis helped Noctis up, «Lets find the Crystal and get out of this place,» He said. «Prompto was long gone, that was just a shell of him.» Noctis gave a weak nod and they walked out of the throne room to find the crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas for helping me edit this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
